


[Podfic] Special Delivery

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus likes Sicilian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: “Are Monday nights always this slow?” The new trainee – Alex, or something - stood awkwardly by the brick oven, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans. It was hot in the kitchen and hottest by the oven, but the tall young man wasn’t even breaking a sweat.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613456) by [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru). 

**Fic:** [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613456)

**Author:** bonibaru

**Reader:** bonibaru

**Cover Artist:** bonibaru 

**Fandom:** [Shadowhunters (TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shadowhunters%20\(TV\)/works)

**Ship: ** [Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magnus%20Bane*s*Alec%20Lightwood/works)

**Rating:** Not Rated

**Warnings: **No Archive Warnings Apply

**Reader's Notes: **Run Time: 11:44; Format: MP3

**[Stream or Download Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U03NsKvD9oHG0Mbf1S45RPiU2mlikSNv)**


End file.
